A little Fun
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee have a little fun time but someone hears them...rated M Mature content OptimusXArcee Optimus/Arcee


**Optimus and Arcee have some little fun but someone heard them **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Optimus P.O.V

"Okay…Bee time for bed" said Arcee

"Oh...come on…please" said Bee "just one more hour"

"No" said Arcee "You have school tomorrow"

"I want to hang out with Optimus" he said

I just gave a raised eyebrow. I then gave him a little knucklehead.

"Listen to your sister Bee" I said

Bee lets out a sigh and walks to his room. He then stops and runs to me and hugs me.

"Goodnight…Optimus" he said

"Goodnight…kid" I said

He then went to Arcee and hugged her.

"Goodnight sis" he said

"Goodnight…little guy" she said

Bee went to his room and closed the door. Arcee and I stood up and walked to her room.

…..

I sneaked up on Arcee and lifted her up high. She laughs as she went high up. I slowly place her down and started kissing her neck. I then sucked one of her cables.

"OP…Optimus…" she whispered

"Ummm…" I moaned

"Bee…is here…he…" said Arcee

"He is asleep….he won't hear a thing" I whispered in her audio. I then moved my hands up to cup her breast. I then squeezed them and I brought Arcee closer to me.

She moans and wrapped one arm around my neck. Her back towards me and she lifted her head. I went to kiss her neck.

I then shoved her to the wall. She yelps and moans.

"Optimus…"

I kept cupping her breast and squeezed her tighter. She just moans.

"Take me…." she whispered

"MM…." I whispered

She opened her valve and I moved one hand down to her area. I fingered her. She yelps and gasps as she flipped her head back.

She placed her hands on the wall and clawed. I placed my head on her side of her neck. She just moans and begs for more.

"Please….take me" she whispered

I smiled and turned her around. I then kissed her with passion.

I then led her to the bed. I was then pushed down on her bed. I laughed and she crawled on top of me.

"Oh…yes…" I whispered

She relieves my spike and I just gasp. She wrapped her hand around my spike and pumped it. I flipped my head back and moaned. She then licked the top of my spike. She then swallows and starts sucking.

"Ohh…Arcee" I moaned

I about ready to cum. She bobbed her head and pumped my lower half. I closed my optics. It felt so good. Her warm month around my spike, her hand squeezing it nice and good.

"I'm gonna…"

She stops and releases me from her month. I groaned and looked at her. She then held my spike and placed her valve on it. I groaned, I could feel her transfluid. She rocked her hips. I groaned and held her hips.

"You like that Prime…" she whispered

"Oh…yes…" I moaned

She rocked her hips slowly. I could feel her wet valve, I just want her. She went down to my audio and licked it.

"You like it when I rubbed my valve on your spike" she said

"Oh...Arcee…" I groaned

I looked down I see my spike and her valve on top giving it a nice rub.

"Oh Optimus…." She moans

She rocked her hips faster. I could feel her tightening.

"Oh…don't stop babe" I whispered

She placed her hands on my chest and rocked her hips. My spike rubbing against her valve faster.

"I'm gonna over load…"She cried out

She yells out and over loads. I groaned and overloaded with her. I let out a breathe and collapse, along with Arcee. I flipped us over and I kissed her.

I held my spike and rubbed it over her valve. She gasps and held me close.

"Take me…I need you Prime" she whispered

"You have me" I whispered

I pushed my way into her valve and I stopped. She gasps and yells out.

"Optimus…" she yelps

"Arcee…tell me when to stop…" I said

"I'm…fine…please…"

I thrusted all the way in. She tightens her optics and cries out. "OPTIMUS"

I held still for her to adjust. She gave a nod and thrusted out then in.

"Oh…Optimus…"

I rocked my hips. I held myself up with my arms and she wraps her legs around me. Her valve was tight, it felt so good. She feels so good; I think I'm going to over load quickly. But I want to make love to her. I want to make her feel good.

"Ohh...yes…Optimus….yes" Arcee moaned

Arcee cupped my face and I locked eyes with her. I groaned and picked up the pace. "Oh…"

"Faster…oh…oh…Aaahhhh" she moaned out

I held her hips with one hand and lifted them up to go in deeper. She feels so good. She looks beautiful under me.

"I'm….so close…" she groans

"My Beauty" I whispered

Arcee lifts her hips and arched her back. I placed my head on her shoulder and bit down. I'm so close to overload.

I went up to kiss her. I did one last thrust and she arched up and yells out.

"OHHH YESSS Optimus" she moans as she cummed. I continued my rhythm to overload.

"Oh…Arcee" I groaned as I did one thrust more and bit down on her neck. I collapse on her and she hugged me tight.

"That felt so good" she whispered

"Yes…you feel so good…" I whispered as I licked her audio. She laughs and kissed me.

…..

We woke up in the morning and I walked to the kitchen. Arcee was grabbing some energon. She went up to me and kissed me. I smiled and winked at her.

I was then tackled down to the ground. She yelps and stares in shock.

"Bee…?" I asked "What was that for?"

"I heard you…" said Bee "You were hurting Arcee last night"

I stared in shocked and looked away blushed. Arcee chokes and starts coughing on her energon.

"I heard Arcee yelling…" he said

I just looked at Arcee. She just shrugs.

"Look…she tackled me down so I just tickled her…" I said

Arcee nodded "Yes…and he wouldn't let me go"

"We were just playing around" I said as I winked at her.

She blushed and nodded "Yes…I just yelled so I could scare him"

"Oh…okay…then…" said Bee

I nodded and got up.

"Let's eat" I said

"Yes…" said Arcee.

I made sit on my lap and we both ate. Bee started eating. I sighed in relief. I kiss Arcee. She just smiles. She is beautiful.

...

**OH bumblebee hehe **

**In this story Bee and Arcee are brothers and sisters. **


End file.
